Misguided Perceptions
by Wraith Queen 500
Summary: SG-1 and friends travels to a Goa'uld base to stop Anumis' new plan to abtain altamite power, but will they make it in time and what will they find. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

**I know I deleted the other one but i was not happy with it but if you wont to adopt it let me know i still have the file so let me know.**

**I hope you enjoy the new story please Read and Review. Reviews will motivate me to write more faster.**

**

* * *

Misguided perceptions chapter 1: The Mission**

Colonel Jack O'Neill was walking to the briefing room to meat his team SG-1 and General Hammond, they had recently gotten some Intel on Anubis and his fleet and now he was preparing to inform the rest of his crew what had been found. The Tok'ra had told them that he was trying to take over the body of some very powerful being to increase his own power, not that he needed it Jack thought. Anubis had already dominated the system lords and he was half ascended.

"Sir?" asked feminine voice from behind him.

"Yes?" came his reply as he turned around to some face to face with a pretty blonde woman. "Oh hi Carter, What are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be in the briefing room?" he asked casually, rocking on his heels slightly.

"Yes, sir" said Carter. "Well, actually Hammond sent me to find you because you seemed to be taking your merry old time; at least that's what he said."

"Then let us go." said Jack, smiling.

He and Carter a quick walk to the briefing room, they had not been that far way anyway when Jack had bumped into Carter. When they got there Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, and General Hammond had been waiting for them, sitting in silence. Daniel was a civilian and a linguist, he was also there leading expert on the Ancients, who now were all ascended and long gone. Teal'c is a Jaffa, his people use to serve under the Goa'uld but that was no so since many had joined the rebellion, he was a former first prime to Apophis.

"Sir." said Jack as he looked at Hammond

"Glad you could join us, Colonel," said Hammond in a light tone, "Thank you major."

"Of course sir." replied Carter.

Jack and Carter sat down. The table was a long conference table with Hammond at the head and Carter on his right and Jack on his left. Next to Jack sat Teal'c and next to Carter was Daniel. The room was large with a staircase on the far side that led to the gate room and a door and the opposite that led to Hammond's office. Directly between them was a large symbol on the wall that read SGC. Behind was a large TV screen that was used for many things and to the right was a window that overlooked the Stargate.

"We have gotten Intel from the Tok'ra that Anubis is trying to take over the form of some supposed inhuman powerful being." said Hammond

"And we are believing the Tok'ra why?" asked Jack with obvious mistrust in his voice.

"They are our allies and the only reason we are going to act on in is because Jacob delivered the information personally and will be joining you on your mission as soon as he returns." said Hammond

"Return from where?" asked Carter

"Well apparently Bra'Tac had heard the same thing and wants to come as well." said Daniel

"Oh."

"Indeed." came Teal'c's response.

"You will meet up with them at the Alpha site and they will fill you in on your mission and what you need to do." said Hammond

"All righty, when do we leave?" asked Jack

"At 0800 tomorrow." said Hammond, and with that the briefing was over.

All members went to where they thought best until they had to leave for their mission.

* * *

At 0800 in the next morning on the dot, SG-1 was in the gate room ready and waiting to go to the Alpha Site to meet Bra'Tac and Jacob, as the gate was being dialed they made sure they had every thing for their mission.

"Chevron Seven locked." And with that the gate was active and ready to take them to The Alpha site.

"Godspeed SG-1," Said Hammond as SG-1 ascended the ramp.

"Thank you Sir," said Jack and with that Jack, Carter, Daniel, and Teal'c went through the gate to the Alpha Site.

* * *

At the Alpha site they were greeted by Major Robinson, the Head of military at the site.

"Welcome to the Alpha Site, SG-1" said Robinson.

"Thank you Major," said Jack, "Know Bra'Tac and Jacob are at?"

"Right this way, Sir," said Robinson.

Robinson led them to a large half cylinder building that served as the "General's Office/Surveillance building" of the alpha site. There were two marines outside of the front door like there was at ever important building there. SG-1 followed Major Robinson to the door where they were greeted by the two marines and then inside of the building. Inside there was a large table in the middle with chairs and a desk in the corner. Jacob Carter and Bra'Tac were at the far side of the table in deep conversation but looked up when the door had opened, and were both were pleased and happy to see SG-1. Jacob got up and walked over with Bra'Tac not to far behind him.

"Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, it is good to see you again." said Jacob.

"Dad." greeted Sam as she hugged her father.

"Jacob." greeted Jack

Daniel said hi and Teal'c bowed to him then turned his attention to Bra'tac to greet his master with a bow as well. Bra'tac returned Teal'c's bow and turned to address the rest of the team.

"It is good to see you all again." said Bra'Tac, "But I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Hammond said you two would explain everything," said Daniel.

"We will but please let use have a seat first," said Jacob

Jacob, Bra'Tac and Sg-1 all sat down at the table ready to begin the conversation about the mission they were soon to under take.

"Tok'ra intelligent tells us of someone Anubis has recently captured and he plans to use him as a sort of host. We believe that even though he is half-ascended he still possesses that ability and normally the Tok'ra would have merely looked at it as another Goa'uld taking a host." said Jacob.

"But why didn't they?" asked Jack.

"But from one of our Jaffa spies in his ranks tells us that this man managed to kill three kull warriors and many Jaffa," Said Bra'Tac

"But what is strange about that, I mean we kill them too, you know, with that life taking weapon thingy.' said Jack with a wild gesture.

"Because O'Neill he killed them with his bare hands." said Bra'tac said simply.

When the word left his mouth Sam and Daniel paled, Teal'c eyebrow went up higher than thought possible and Jack had the experience of someone abut to pass out. (I think it would be funny if he did but that is simply not Jack so this is close enough)

"His bare hands?!" half asked half shouted Jack and Sam.

"Yes that is also what our spy told use as well, we could hardly believe it our selves." said Jacob.

"Now do you see the urgency of this mission." said Bra'Tac "We must not let Anubis Control this kind of power."

"No shit." said Jack.

With this Daniel, Jacob, and Sam almost laughed not at all surprised that Jack would keep his witty since of humor up at a time like this. Teal'c I brow was razed once again and Bra'tac merely looked at Jack.

"When should we leave." asked Daniel.

"As soon as possible." said Bra'Tac.

"I agree with Master Bra'Tac on this we need to leave as soon as possible." said Jacob

"As do I." said Teal'c

"Alright then let's come up with a plan," said Jack.

They spent the next hour coming up with various plans but in the end went with the plan of sneaking in, rescuing whoever the needed to rescue and getting back out, quick and simple right? But SG-1 new better than that they new Good ol' Murphy's Law was going to kick in before this mission was over because it always did. They have been captured, beaten, tortured, enslaved, tortured, beaten, and captured and for some strange miracle was still alive. (I know it looks like I repeated words but I did that on purpose ok)

"Alright, lets go." said Jack and with that SG-1, Bra'Tac, And Jacob walked through the gate to an unknown location to see what challenges this mission to them this time.

* * *

**Thank you for reading please once again Read and Review I will try to post chapter 2 as fast as I can. Please if any one can see w way to make this better or has ideas please let me know.**

**Good-Bye**


	2. Chapter 2: The Prisoner

**I will try to fix my minor grammar and spelling problems so enjoy chapter 2, I also do not own anything but my OC he is mine and mine alone. I am also going to start calling Carter Sam it is easier to type. I am also not good at fire fights so it will suck.**

**Misguided Perceptions Chapter 2: The Prisoner

* * *

  
**

SG-1 stepped out on the planet they had gated to and immediately set up a parameter to check for Jaffa patrols. When they found none they set up some C4 mines and other traps for their return. They know from experience that the return trip was not going to be easy and the Stargate would be guarded when they had rescued the prisoner, because someone as powerful as this person was not simply going to be let go so easily. Once they were finished SG-1, met Jacob and Bra'tac by the tree line since they had been doing on final parameter check.

"We have found no one, O'Neill," said Bra'tac, "So we were not picked up on any sensor once we came through the gate."

"Good, let go free that prisoner than," replied O'Neill has he walked into the trees with his team, Jacob, and the older Jaffa behind him.

They had been walking fro several hours through a dense forest with no idea where they were going or where the place Anubis was holding up at was. They all had seen a large building pyramid on the other side of the forest but with all the trees and the height of them it was heard to tell where they were or how far way it was, or even the number of guards it would have.

"Colonel O'Neill, we are being followed," said Teal'c.

"Are you sure Teal'c? I don't feel anything," questioned Jacob as he looked around.

"Yes."

"He is right we are being followed, but by what I do not know," Bra'tac confirmed.

"That's comforting," grouched Daniel.

"I think we should keep moving," Carter suggested.

"She's right, the longer we stand here the better chance we stand of getting caught," Jack ordered.

They began their trek though the forest once again but unknown to them they were being watched by a shadowy shape of a young girl from the trees. With a grin the girl leaped off her branch and headed for the Stargate.

SG-1 walked on and shortly realized they were no longer followed and thinking it had to have been some sort of animal they continued walking. Coming to a large clearing they saw a cargo ship on the ground.

"So it was underground," muttered Jacob to himself.

"Huh," asked Jack

"Tok'ra intelligence told us that Anubis was holding his prisoner underground sa as to not rise suspicion amongst the system lords," replied Jacob.

"That makes sense," said Daniel, "If you have one of the potentially most powerful hosts, all the other system lords will try to take it, no matter how unmatched they are."

"Yeah, Jacob you could have told us sooner," gripped Jack.

"Sorry Jack," Jacob apologized with honesty, "It slipped my mind."

"Well then come on lets go get this over with," said Jack

He and the rest of the team walked inside the ship and found no Jaffa. They all stood in a defensive circle inside the rings with weapons ready in case there was Jaffa in the ring room where they would be taken. Bra'tac stepped over to the control panel to activate the rings, and returned to stand between jack and Teal'c. With a whoosh the rings came up and transported them all to an underground room surprisingly empty of all enemies.

"Something is not right," whispered Bra'Tac.

"Maybe Anubis ain't home," suggested Jack.

"I do believe that he is here. He would not simply leave the prisoner alone," stated Bra'tac.

"Unless he left with the prisoner or we're too late and he has already possessed him," Jacob said, fearing the worst.

"Then we must hurry and hope that is indeed not the case," added Teal'c

"Let's go," said Jack as he ran down a hall on his right.

Jack hurried forward, Sam pulling out her hand sensor as she and Daniel flanked each side, Jacob between them, with Teal'c and Bra'tac taking up the rear watching fro Jaffa or anyone else that may be potentially lethal or wish them harm.

"Sir I am detecting several Jaffa coming down the right hall," Sam announced.

Almost immediately, the loud banging of metal boots echoed down the hall. SG-1 hurried down the left hall and readied them selves to take the patrol down if they had to. The patrol walked in fork at the center hall and continued down. Almost half way down one of the Jaffa on the end turned around and spotted SG-1.

"Jaffa, Crea," shouted the Jaffa.

The rest of the Jaffa turned around and noticed SG-1 as well. They raised their weapons and opened fire.

"Aw, shit," Jack muttered.

They all returned fire taking out several Jaffa but some Jaffa from another patrol heard the disturbance and upon investigation, stunned the intruder before they could escape. The Jaffa picked up SG-1 and hauled them off to a cell to be held until The Mighty God, Anubis was finished with them.

* * *

"Lord Anubis?"

"Yes what is it," said the clocked being on the throne.

"We have captured a group of intruders," said the Jaffa, "Some of them are from the Tuari, one of them is Tok'ra and the last two are Jaffa. However one of the Jaffa is the Sho'va."

"Interesting," said Anubis, "however that is not important, lock them up and I shall deal with them later."

"Yes, my Lord," said the Jaffa.

The Jaffa left Anubis alone and Anubis began to think of ways he could torture them after he probed their minds for all the information they posses, after all SG-1 had ruined so many of his plans.

* * *

"Ow…. my head," said Jack as he woke up.

He looked around and saw the rest of his team and friends. He crawled over to Sam and as soon as she woke, went to Teal'c, while she woke here father. When conscious, Teal'c went to awaken Bra'tac as Jack woke up the last person, Daniel.

"Hey Danny-boy, come on and wake up, nap time's over," said Jack sarcastically.

"Hmmm…. Jack?"

"Yes it's me Daniel, now get up," said Jack.

Once everyone was wake and at least sitting up, Jack turned his attention to the door which was covered by a force field.

"Colonel O'Neill," said Bra'tac, "we are not alone."

Startled jack looked around but he didn't see anyone.

"Ah man you guys are no fun," someone whined

Jacks hand shot to where his weapon should be but it was not there. He looked around on more time and saw sitting in the corner a boy who had not been there before. The boy looked sixteen, maybe seventeen at the most. He had long black hair that went to his waist that was tied back in a loose ponytail, with crystal clear blue eyes. Now jack had seen weird thing before and very handsome looking men, (not that he was gay or anything) but this guy drop dead gorgeous He was the kind of person the might make the straight guy go gay (not that Jack would).

"Who are you and why are you here," demanded Teal'c.

"Well I was captured by that half-ascended pain in the ass," responded the stranger with great distaste.

"Do you know why you were captured," asked Daniel.

"I have a fairly good idea,"

"Then why were you captured," said Jack, not really asking, "And who the hell are you."

"Senis…… Senis Nightroad."

* * *

**I hope this was an ok cliff hanger. If there is a way to improve please let me know. I give my internal thanks to CelestialMoonDragon for Beta Reading this chapter. Please Read and Review. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Escape

**I know chapter 1 still sucks but it will be fixed as soon as CeletialMoonDragon finishes Bata reading it so jump her case if you wont it fixed and better faster. There will be one more chapter after this one, I know this one was short but I am writing a trilogy so live with it.

* * *

  
**

**Misguided Perceptions Chapter 3: The Escape**

"So, Senis, what did he want with you?" questioned Jack.

"Not answering," said Senis.

"I thought you said you knew," asked Daniel.

"I do," answered Senis.

"Then tell use," barked Jack.

"Hmmm… Let me think," retorted Senis, "Uhh….. How about no."

Senis's answer caused Jack to growl; they were not getting anywhere fast and they really needed to escape to avoid getting tortured.

"Alright, fine, don't tell us, but we really need to get out of here," insisted Jack.

"He is right you know," agreed Sam.

"So then what you propose, Sir?" drawled Senis, Jack glaring all the while.

"Well, Carter, do you think you could knock out the force field," asked Jack.

"Yes Sir," said Sam, "since we have a panel in here I should be able to."

"Then do it, Major," ordered O'Neill.

"While she is doing that may I please have the courtesy of your names," proposed Senis, "It is after all polite."

"Oh right, I'm Daniel Jackson."

"I'm Cornel Jack O'Neill, and this is Major Samantha Carter."

"Hi," said Sam then retuned her attention to the panel on the wall she had pried open.

"I am Jacob Carter, Sam's Father, and these two are the Jaffa Bra'tac and Teal'c."

"Well then everyone in is a pleasure to meet you all," replied Senis.

"It is nice to me…..." began Daniel

"Got it, Sir," interrupted Sam, "Sorry Daniel."

"Let's go," whispered Jack as he ran through the opening where the force field had been.

Sam and Jacob took off right behind him, Senis then Daniel want after them, followed by Teal'c and Bra'tac.

"So where so we go," asked Senis.

"The armoury, we can find weapons to aid us there," stated Bra'tac.

"So Senis why was Anubis so intent on capturing you," inquired Daniel again.

"Well because…. Uhh….. I don't know why he was so intent but I do know he wonted to use me as a host of some sort," replied Senis.

"But why you," asked Jacob.

"Don't know," answered Senis.

"You are trying to 'dodge' the questions being asked, Senis Nightroad," stated Teal'c.

A brief silence followed as everyone stopped and looked at Senis to see a huffed sort of expression from the statement Teal'c has made about Senis not fully answering the questions.

"I am not," snapped Senis, clearly not to happy.

"Yes, you are," said Sam, "Oh well, at least he is giving some sort of answer now."

"Yeah," shot Senis.

"Quite," snapped Jack.

Everyone closes their mouths intently. They knew they all had been talking to much and a little too loudly. There was great fear the Anubis had learned of there escape and had sent guards to capture them. With the loud boots of the Jaffa in the next hallway the fear had jumped several degrees. The Jaffa walked past the hall SG-1 had was standing in, but never looked their way.

"Whew," said Jack a little sarcastically.

"At least they did not see us," whispered Senis.

But with the kind of luck SG-1 seemed to have as soon as the word left Senis' mouth the alarm went off signalling they had been found absent in their cell.

"Crap," cursed Jack.

"Why do we always seem to have such bad luck?" asked Daniel to no one in particular.

"Oh well," commented Senis, "It seems I am not the only one with bad luck in this galaxy at least."

"What do you mean," asked Jacob.

"Well to tell you the truth I had actually tried to escape once already and got cot," laughed Senis half-heartedly.

"Well don't say anything or you'll jinx us," added Jack.

"It would be quite wise to get to the armoury," insisted Bra'tac.

"Indeed," said Teal'c.

Everyone ran straight to the armoury without much conversation, luckily they had already been close when the alarm went off. Bra'tac and Teal'c chose staff weapons while everyone else picked up Zats. They snuck out of the armoury and down the hall to the corner.

"Do you know where you are going Colonel," asked Senis.

"To be honest, not really," answered Jack.

"Well then let me to show you," responded Senis.

"Then lead the way," proclaimed Jack.

Senis walked down the hall that had been to the left of the corner they had been at. He walked down several halls with SG-1 right behind him, Jacob and Bra'tac following them. Senis was not even looking round for Jaffa or anyone else witch was steadily starting to worry Jack.

"Hey guys, follow the hall on the right to the end and then turn left you well get to the ring room," said Senis, "Get to the surface and head for the gate."

"Wait, what about you?" asked Daniel.

I will meet you at the gate," replied Senis, "I have some unfinished business to take care of first."

Daniel fallowed Jack and the others down the hall Senis had indicated while Senis went down the left. Jack went down the left hall not sure why he did and even why he was listening to the orders of the kid he barely even knew and not even sure why he was trusting him. But for some reason it felt right to listen to him and he had this gut feeling that Senis could be trusted. Right out side of the ring room there were only two Jaffa.

"When I count to three we rush 'em," whispered Jack, "One… Two…Three."

Jack and everyone else rushed into the room surprising the Jaffa. Sam shot and stunned the one on the far side while Jacob got the closer one. SG-1 got on the ring and Bra'tac activating them. They found that they were transported back to the empty cargo ship. They ran out side and made a run for the gate witch was not as close as they wished.

Then they had been running for a good ten minutes they had to stop because everyone was exhausted and needed to catch their breath.

"Think we lost them?" wheezed Jacob.

"I hope so," said Daniel, "Cause I can't run anymore."

"Wow, is everyone really out of breath that fast?"

"Who…Oh it's just you, Senis," Jack muttered as he spied the black-haired man sitting on a tree branch above them.

Everyone relaxed because they did not have to run again.

"We had best hurry; I have taken out all the Jaffa at the gate but more will surely be on there way," Senis said.

"Hurry oh no we are not running another inch until we have cough our breath," scolded Jack.

"Whatever," remarked Senis as he took of again, in the trees, out of sight.

SG-1 hurried to the gate after they cough their breath and when they came upon the clearing they saw many Jaffa on the ground. Bra'tac walked up to the closed one and checked his pulse.

"He is merely unconscious," Bra'tac stated.

"I believe they all are," observed Teal'c.

"Well, I found Senis" said Daniel.

"Where," asked Jack.

"Over there," pointed Daniel.

All of the attention went to the DHD in front of the gate and there was Senis sitting happily on top of it. Sg-1 went over to him and as they walked up he jumped off.

"Sorry I would have had it open and waiting but I did not know the address," apologized Senis.

"That's alright," said Sam.

"This where we say good ye," asked Jack.

"Well I wonted to ask you if I could come with you guys," said Senis, "Before I was really just traveling around and I am getting tired of it."

"Why not, it would be nice to have you around," admitted Jack, "Dial it up Danny."

Daniel dialled Earth and Sam sent he IDC through so the iris would be shut down. Then Jack the rest of SG-1 and Senis went through the gate.

* * *

**Whew, finally done with this one. One more chapter then I can start Part 2. So you know none of my story titles really have much do with the story I just thought it sounded cool. Please read and Review. I have had Over 230 hits and visitor and only one review I mean come on I really want to know what you think. Even if it's a simple "you suck" tell me I can't fix it if you don't. Please also review my story Stargate Talk Show should you read it will make that story so much easier to Wright. *Gets down and Begs* Please read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Home

**Alright here it is the next to last chapter. I will try to put up chapter 5 as soon as passable and then start part 2 but for now please read and review.**

**Misguided Perceptions Chapter 4: Home**

"Incoming wormhole!" shouted Walter.

"Are we receiving an IDC?" asked Hammond.

"Yes, Sir. It's SG-1," Walter replied.

"Open the Iris," ordered Hammond.

Walter, the chief technician, opened the iris that the SGC had put over the gate to keep hostiles out and away from Earth. As the Iris opened, SG-1 walked through the gate and the marines raised their weapons as soon as Senis stepped put of the gate.

"Whoa, easy boys," said Jack to the marines.

"Lower your weapons," ordered Hammond as he walked into the gate room.

"Hello, sir," greeted Jack

"Welcome back," smiled Hammond, "you had us worried there for a second."

"Its good to be back, George," said Jacob.

"It's always a pleasure to have you and Master Bra'tac here," replied Hammond.

"Indeed," said Bra'tac, "It is a good to be here, Hammond of Texas."

"How was the Mission?" questioned Hammond.

"It went well and we made a new friend," said Jack with a grin.

"General, may I introduce Senis Nightroad," continued Daniel.

"Hi," added Senis.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," said Hammond, "SG-1, Please meet me in the Briefing room in one hour and I will have a marine show Mr. Nightroad to a room, but first I need you all to go to the infirmary to get an okay from Dr. Frasier." (For those who want to know this takes place shortly before Janet Frasier is killed in season 7)

SG-1 departed the gate room after Hammond. They went to the infirmary to see the doctor so she could make sure they were okay and nothing happened that they did not know about.

"Hey, Doc," shouted Jack.

"Colonel, you're trying to wake the dead, aren't you?" grouched Frasier.

"General says we need a check up," said Jack as if Janet had not said a word

"Okay, then. Why don't you sit down?" suggested Frasier with sarcasm.

"Yes, ma'am," joked Jack.

"Is it safe, Daniel," whispered Senis.

"Yes, Janet is the best there is around," laughed Daniel.

"My, who do we have here," asked Frasier.

"Uh….Senis Nightroad," stuttered Senis.

"Well then Senis have a seat," said Frasier as she walked over to a bed indicating for Senis to sit.

"Ok," replied Senis as he sat on the bed next to where Frasier was standing.

Jennet performed several simple tested on Senis to check his health and make sure Anubis did not do anything to him to make him a threat. Other members of the medical staff preformed the same tests on SG-1. Dr. Frasier brought over a needle to get a blood sample for a few tests, but Senis grabbed her hand.

"I am sorry Doctor, but I can't let you take a blood sample," Senis explained.

SG-1 looked over to see what had caused some alarm in the marines and medical staff. They saw something that worried them. Senis had grabbed the Doctor's hand to stop here from taking blood.

"I am sorry but I must," insisted Frasier.

"I can't let you do that," stated Senis

"What the hell is going on?" barked Hammond as he walked in.

While the situation had been going on one of the doctors had called Hammond to alert him in case it became a hostile situation.

"Well, Sir, Senis is not allowing me to finish my tests," explained Frasier.

"Mr. Nightroad, why are you not allowing Dr. Frasier to do her job?" asked Hammond.

"I am sorry, General, but I know I am no threat to your base even if you do not believe me and I can not allow her to take a sample of my blood for many reasons that I am unable to tell you," said Senis.

"Why can't you tell us?" questioned Daniel as he moved closer.

"Daniel, if I may ask you something?" questioned Senis, "Would you lie or even kill someone to protect those who are dear to you? Even if the person you are lying to was someone you wanted to consider a friend?"

"Well, I believe that if you truly wanted to be friends with someone you would trust them with the truth," answered Daniel.

"You may be right," chuckled Senis, "Alright, I will allow the Doctor to take a blood sample and tell you what I believe you should know but know this it will not be the whole truth."

"Alright," said Hammond, "Doctor, please finish taking the sample and run your tests, and then I want SG-1, Jacob, Bra'tac and Mr. Nightroad in the briefing room."

Jennet took the blood sample and went to the back of the infirmary. Senis and SG-1 left to head to the briefing room to meat Hammond

On the way to the briefing room Jack and Senis were a little behind everyone else.

"Say, Senis what the hell was all that about," asked Jack, "And also, why did you say you weren't going to tell us the whole truth?"

"In time I will tell you everything, but not now," replied Senis.

"When?" wondered Jack.

"When you are ready to understand that there is more in this universe that you can understand and explain," Senis said, face grim in a way that showed he had seen a great deal more then he should have, "And when you stop trying to explain or destroy anything you do not understand."

"Uhh… could I ask you one more thing?" questioned Jack.

"Yes, go right ahead," replied Senis.

"Why are you wearing a suit and scarf in the middle of summer?"

Senis went into mad fits of laughter, drawing the curious glances of SG-1 and other people in the hallways they passed.

"What!?" exclaimed Jack.

"Oh, nothing," chuckled Senis, "It's just funny that after all that has happened you ask about my clothing."

"Tell me, Colonel," said Senis, "Do you ever manage to stay serious for very long?"

Before Jack could they came to the door leading them to the briefing room.

"Perhaps we shall finish this conversation latter?" inquired Senis.

"Yeah," muttered Jack.

In the briefing room everyone took a seat at the table. Jack sat in the chair to the left of General Hammond who sat at the head. Next to Jack plopped Senis, then Daniel. On Hammond's left was Sam, then her father and finally Teal'c and Bra'tac.

"Alright, first of all we are going to learn what Mr. Nightroad will tell us about himself, then we will go on to the mission," explained Hammond. A chorus of "yes" and "Yes, Sir" followed. Everyone looked at Senis.

"Well what do you want to know?" Senis asked "Ask anything you want and I will answer it to the best of my ability."

"Why is Anubis after you?" asked Daniel.

"Wow, Daniel, I do believe that's the third time you've asked me that question today," remarked Senis, "As I have said before, I do not know why he came after me particularly but I do know he wonted to take a host that would not only increase his own power but would also strike more fear into the System Lords and his Jaffa alike. As you know many Jaffa are falling away from the Goa'uld and joining the Jaffa Rebellion."

"True. Now why did you not want Dr. Frasier to take a sample of your blood," asked Hammond.

"I believe you will find out when you get the test results back," said Senis.

"We heard from rumors at your capture that for one thing you killed three kull warriors with your bare hands and that you were also not human. Is this true?" questioned Jacob.

"That was two questions," joked Senis, "But I did kill them but not quite with my bare hands and yes I am human, my people were called Crusnik."

"Were?" inquired Sam.

"Yes, I am the only one of my people left. We were wiped out in a war many years ago," whispered Senis, sadness coloring his otherwise jubilant tone.

"We are very sorry to hear that," spoke Daniel.

"Oh, do not worry; it was many years ago," muttered Senis, voice becoming louder as he continued, "But, please continue with your questions."

"You also said that you did not quite kill the Kull warriors with your bare hands?" asked Teal'c.

"Oh no, I simple used a sword that was specially made. It was designed to cut thought that toughest of things, even iron," grinned Senis.

A silence washed over the room. Everyone was looking at Senis and seeing him just smile made things a little creepier.

"Remind me to never piss him off," murmured Jack.

"Do you have anymore questions?" asked Senis as if nothing had happened.

"I don't think so," said Hammond, "Anyone have anything else they wish to ask?"

"Uhh… just something I am curious about and you don't have to answer if you don't want to," said Sam, "But you look seventeen or so. Why would Anubis go after someone so young?"

"Let's just say I'm older then I look," chuckled Senis.

After the round of twenty questions with Senis, SG-1, Bra'tac, Jacob and Hammond talked about the mission. After about an hour they were finished. Hammond went to his office, while Jacob went to spend time with Sam who was headed to her lab. Daniel went to his office and Teal'c and Bra'tac went to Cel'nor Ream. Jack followed Hammond into his office to talk to him and Senis just stayed seated to wait for Jack.

"Sir?"

"What is it, Jack?" asked Hammond.

"Well, sir I was wondering if Senis could join SG-1, sir," said Jack.

"Jack, I can't just let some strange alien kid join our program. Remember how long it took them to trust Teal'c?"

The grey-haired Colonel just stared. The general signed, "If you can prove him trustworthy, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Sir," said Jack.

"You know Mr. Woolsey will want to do an evaluation," commented Hammond.

"I know," said Jack.

"I will call the Pentagon and see what they say," informed Hammond, "If all goes well Mr. Woolsey'll be here in two or three days to do an evaluation."

"Thank you, Sir," repeated Jack.

After their conversation, Jack walked into the briefing room again to get Senis. They both left and Jack walked down to the hall to where Senis's room hopefully would be when he joined the team.

"Tell me, Colonel, what will you do if they say no?" asked Senis.

"I'm not going to take no for an answer," growled Jack, "They owe me and the best part is that they know it, so you are pretty much on the team. Oh, and call me Jack, you aren't part of the military and that's what my friends call me."

"I thank you, Colonel, for what you have done for me, but I would like to know why," said Senis, "We have barely met and you are already doing everything in your power for my sake."

"Well, what are friends for?" replied Jack.

"Indeed," mused Senis.

"In two or three days a man from the IOA will becoming to do an evaluation of you before you join the team," informed Jack.

"Reminds me of home," chuckled Senis to himself.

"What?"

"Oh, it's nothing, just talking to myself," muttered Senis.

"Well here we are," said Jack as he stopped outside of a room, "This is your room. It's not the best, but hey, it works. Daniel's office is down the hall and around the corner and Sam's lab in on the level below us, so they aren't very far."

"Thank you….Jack," mumbled Senis.

"You're welcome."

**Alright I am finally done with this chapter. I don't have much to say so please read and review**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Member

***Rewritten***

**Alright here it is the final chapter. Also this chapter may contain spoilers to anyone who is a new fan to SG-1 or have not seen all the episodes up to season seven. I know some places have incomplete sentences. If it's in the dialog it is suppose to be like that and for those who think Jack sounds funny when he talks it just how he talks is the show. Also I know Janet Frasier should be dead but in this she's not I like her a lot better than the one who replaces her. The chapter that is up know is a rewritten version of the original. **

* * *

**Misguided Perceptions: A New Member**

"General?"

"Oh come on in Doctor," said Hammond.

"I have Senis' blood test results" began Janet, "and I don't think you are going to like it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Sir, he has nineties in his blood stream," said Frasier.

"Nineties, Doctor?"

"Yes but they are different than the ones we have encountered with the Replicators."

"How so Doctor," asked Hammond

"The nineties the replicators are made out of are single blocks put together to make their human and insect forms."

"I don't like where this is going," said Hammond.

"I know Sir, but the nineties are more like nano-machines," said Frasier, "I have asked Sam to look at them to learn more about them and she asked me to ask you to come see her as soon as you can."

"Then I will do so as soon as we are finished here," replied Hammond. "Is there anything else?"

"The nano-machines seem to emit an electrical field; I have also asked Sam to look at that as well."

"Is Mr. Nightraod a danger to this base, Doctor," asked Hammond.

"No Sir, Not from what I can tell."

"Good that may help us persuading the IOA not to take him to a lad or kill him," mumbled Hammond.

"Where is Mr. Nightraod at now I think I will have a word with him," said Hammond.

"I think he was with Jack and Daniel trying to drive Sam and Teal'c crazy," chuckled Janet, "he kind of found out that I asked Sam to have a look at the nineties and wanted to come along and watch slash find jack since he was there."

"So I get to kill two birds with one stone," said Hammond.

"Yes Sir, Senis and SG-1 have seemed to have become fast friend," commented Janet, "I don't think he could have picked a better group of friends."

"You may be right," whispered Hammond.

"Well Sir, I must really get back to the infirmary so have a great day," said Janet.

"You too Doctor, you too,"

* * *

"How's it going Carter?" asked Jack.

"Not well Sir," said Carter, "this technology is more advanced, more advanced than anything we've come across. But near as I can tell the nineties are inert."

"That is good to hear," spoke Hammond as he entered the lab.

"Yes General, I'll try to learn more but as I told Colonel O'Neill it will be difficult. You may want to ask Senis." said Carter.

"I think I will but tell me where is Mr. Nightroad," asked Hammond.

"He and the Space Monkey are oogiling the old and dusty," chuckled Jack.

Hammond Chuckled too before leaving the lab knowing what his CO-2 had meant. He went down the hall and around a couple of corners before coming to the lab of one Doctor Daniel Jackson. Appon entrance he could hear Senis and the Doctor chatting.

"And this one came from P3X-717, a planet called Tarex. The people resembled an ancient Earth culture called the Incas." said Daniel.

"What about this one?" pointed Senis.

"This one was found in some old ruins on P3X-764. The language was one we hadn't come across but I have been able since then to translate one small line. It reads '**We hail the Children, The Children who belong to the night**.' mysterious isn't it?" said Daniel

Hammond cleared his throat causing them both to look up.

"General," acknowledged Both Daniel and Senis.

"Mr. Nightroad I would like yo talk to you about your blood test," said Hammond.

"Is there some thing wrong,"asked Daniel.

"Hopefully not Dr. Jackson," said Hammond, "Mr. Nightroad we have found nineties in your bloodstream; Where you aware of them?"

Daniel,casting a glance at Senis cough a shadow of a saddened face but small smile covered it before it could be seen by anyone else.

"Yes General I know they are there, but I know what you will ask next. Are they a threat to you base and your personnel? No general they are not, The nineties are inert," responded Senis.

"Then my final question, what was their purpose?" said Hammond.

"I do not know, That was something I have never known," said Senis.

"I will except your answer but should they prove a threat to this base something will be done," warned Hammond.

"Of Course General Hammond, I would do no less if I were in your position," Smiled Senis.

"Want to go grab lunch?" asked Daniel after Hammond left

"Sure," said Senis.

Senis and Daniel headed down to the mess hall, finding Jack, Carter, and Teal'c already there Daniel go his usual while making suggestions to Senis.

"So Woolsey Should be here in four hours for the evaluation," grunted Jack.

"And I will do my best," said Senis.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Woolsey owes us for helling him out several mouthes ago so he'll pass you," said Daniel.

"Is such optimism wise Daniel Jackson?" asked Teal'c.

"I agree with Daniel He'll be fine," agreed Carter.

They spent the rest of the time eating and chatting; waiting as they counted down the moments until the evaluation

* * *

**FOUR HOURES LATER**

"No Mr. Woolsey you may not," shouted Hammond.

"General do you not realize what kind of potential threat he is?" responded Woolsey.

"I understand that and I am fully aware of the consequences should he be come hostile but for know I am tell you Mr. Woolsey that he is not," stated Hammond

"How can you know that he has only been here one day?!" pointed out Woolsey

"Jack trusts him and I trust Jack,ed Hammond

"Oh yes and Colonel O'Neill is such a good judged of character." mocked Woolsey

"Mr. Woolsey do you not owe us for helping you out when Vice-President Kinsey had you on a leash?" warned Hammond.

"Alright General we will play it your way but be warned should he show any hostility I will make sure he is rotting in a cell at Area 51 for the rest of his life," stated Woolsey

* * *

"You don't like this Mr. Woolsey do you Jack?" asked Senis.

"He tried to get us through out of the Stargate program."

"Oh."

"I think the only good thing I have seen him do was turn on Vice-president Kinsey," said Daniel.

"And what has this Kinsey fella done?"

"He tried to shut down the SGC and Blacked mailed Hammond so he could get one of his NID guys in charge so he could control the Stargate."

"Wow people don't seem to like you or General Hammond very much."

"Nope, cause we do our jobs to damn well," chuckled Jack

"I sure as hell wouldn't want to be your enemy," laughed Senis.

"Nope."

"Hey we're almost to Hammond's office," pointed out Daniel.

"Alright, later Senis."

SG-1 left Senis standing in front of General Hammond's office. After Senis knocked on the door and hear and acknowledgment to open it he pushed the door open to see the proud General sitting in his desk waiting for him.

"Sir."

"Come on in, son."

"Here Sir."

"Are you ready for your evaluation Mr. Nightroad?"

"Uh… please Sir call me Senis, I don't really like being called Mr."

"Alright then Senis if you would fallow me so we could begin your evaluation."

Senis fallowed General Hammond through the door on the opposite side in which he came in. When the entered the Briefing room they saw Mr. Woolsey sitting at the far side, where Hammond usably sat, with documents and a couple of folders suture out in front of him.

"Mr. Woolsey?"

Ah… General Hammond," he greeted as he looked up from his work.

"Mr. Woolsey may I introduce Senis Nightroad."

"Pleased to meat you."

"Senis this is Mr. Woolsey from the IOA."

"Hi," said Senis nervously.

"Please tell me if something should go airy," whispered Hammond.

Hammond Turned on his heal and returned to his office closing the door to give Senis and MR. Woolsey privacy.

"Please Mr. Nightroad have a seat so we can begin."

* * *

"I don't like this," said Jack, "not one bit."

"Be Patient Jack."

"I know Sir but is the evaluation supposed to take five hours,"

"It's only been two Colonel," corrected Sam.

"Indeed."

"Well it feels like five," protested Jack.

"You know Jack exaggeration can get you into a lot of trouble."

"Ah," jumped Jack, "Don't do that Senis you could scare people."

"So how did it go?" asked Sam.

"Not too bad."

"With any luck I should know by tomorrow what the IOA has decided," commented Hammond, "I will tell you as soon as I know."

"Tanks Sir," said Senis.

"Alright I am going to get some pie, who wants to come with?" asked Jack.

"I'll come."

"Me, too."

"I would love to but I must finish my paperwork," sighed Hammond.

""Bye General."

"Carter, Teal'c are you two coming?"

"Why not."

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Thank you Mr. Woolsey. No. Yes. Thank you," chuckled Hammond.

"Well?" asked Jack, "what did he say?"

"Mr. Woolsey said that he was proud to tell me that the IOA finds Senis Nightroad a excellent new member of SG-1."

"Yes," said Jack almost jumping for joy. (HeHe… Almost)

"Congratulations Senis."

"Thank you General."

"Come on guys, let's got o my place and have a party."

"Unscheduled Off world Activation!"

General Hammond and SG-1 hurried to the gate room for a brand new day at the SGC.

* * *

**Finally part one complete. I will try to get part two up as fast as I can because I think I will have more fun with part two anyway. Hurray! here comes Atlantis! Part two will take place in the non existent season 6 of Stargate Atlantis at Atlantis. Also Todd is a good guy and part of the SGA-1 team (much to Ronan's despair). I will also try to make it longer than part one. So without further adieu, please read and review. **


End file.
